gunswordfandomcom-20200214-history
Ray: Series History
This article details the series history of Ray. And the Rain Kept Falling Arriving in the town of Saint Elixir, Ray heads to the Denehee clinic, pursuing information about The Claw. He speaks with Marie, asking her if she knows anything. It is then implied Ray talks with Doctor Denehee. Twin's Guards Ray is headhunted by Carmen 99 to act as a bodyguard to Elle Driver, one of two twin leaders of the town B-5-10. He is to protect Elle and execute her sister, Earl Driver and retrieve her half of a pendant that unlocks a massive vault containing the twin's Father's inheritance. Upon meeting Elle through Carmen, he immediately attacks Earl, but is fought off by Van, Earl's bodyguard. Ray manages to shoot Earl's assistant but is forced to retreat. That evening Ray informs Elle of his attack but is interrupted by Van. He and Van face off, with Ray shooting at him. Van manages to avoid his bullets until Ray is out of ammo, being forced to retreat. Elle calls for back up so Van follows Ray. The two meet again on a roof top in town. Van warns Ray not to get involved as what he's being paid isn't enough. Ray responds by telling him he isn't interested in money, and is only after one thing; revenge. Ray tells Van that The Claw murdered his wife, Shino. Ray is shocked to learn that the same thing happened to Van. Ray warns Van that he will be the one to kill The Claw and that Van doesn't seem up to the task. He then aims his gun at Wendy, who is sitting in a room just above them. Ray suggests that they join forces as they share the same desire, killing The Claw. Van is shocked by how quickly Ray could betray his contract with Elle, and thinks working with Ray would be a disgrace to his late wife. Ray chastises Van, telling him his vengeance is to kind. They agree to settle things the following day. The next day, the town convenes in the main street. Carmen acts as a witness for the Twins, outlining the rules. Ray is to fight for Elle and Van is to fight for Earl. The winning side will access the vault and the inheritance. The twins agree but before anyone can act, Ray quickly shoots Earl in the side, severely injuring her. He also remotely activates his armor, Volkein which tunnels underground, causing a massive earthquake in the town. He grabs Earl's pendant and he and Elle head to the vault door, using the two pendant halves to unlock the vault. Entering the vault, Elle is shocked to find a massive armor. Ray threatens her, as she promised information on The Claw. Before she can respond, Van appears, carrying the injured Earl and Ray shoots at them but misses. Elle then activates a video of her father, which details the massive armor, Twin Lock and his experiments on the town. Ray notices that Twin Lock seats two, and realizes that the Twins can only operate it together. Sick of listening to the video, Ray shoots the monitor, thinking he came all this way for nothing. Distraught at her father's revelation, Elle grabs Ray and asks him if her father was lying. He shoots her and tries to leave, but Van attacks him, angered by his cruelty. During their fight, the Twins activate Twin Lock, and attack both Van and Ray. Ray takes cover as Van summons his armor, Dann which shocks Ray. The twins using Twin Lock manage to over power Van using Dann, and they turn their attention to Ray. Ray responds by shooting through the floor, falling into Volkien which had drilled it's way under the vault. Volkien then emerges from the drill shell and proceeds to face Twin Lock and Dann. Ray uses Volkien to damage Twin Lock, shooting off two of it's four arms. He then tries to blast Elle & Earl in their cockpit, but is stopped by Dann. Van thinks Ray is going to far and Ray thinks he's too soft. He warns Van that anything that stands in his way will be destroyed. He blasts Twin Lock and destroys it. He retreats into his armor's shell and leaves, burrowing underground despite Van calling for him. Light My Fire Wendy notes Van's desire to respond to Klatt & Bunny's pursuits with violence reminds her of Ray.* *Mentioned only. The Vengeance Within Van remembers Ray, and notes that if he didn't kill The Claw, at least Ray would do it.* Archive footage only. Bound by Blood Ray saves Van & Joshua from a dragon armor in the mountains using Volkein's cannon. Joshua calls out to Ray but Ray tells him to go home and stop pursing him. It is revealed that Joshua is Ray's younger brother. Ray has a meal in a local restaurant he often visits, but is startled when the Waitress brings Van to sit with him. Ray asks Van to help him take down the Dragon armor, noting that he needs someone to distract it so he can shoot it down with Volkein. Ray wants to only immobilize the armor so they can leave the cockpit and pilot unharmed. Van is skeptical, asking Ray why he should trust him. Ray suggests he use Joshua as a hostage if it makes him feel better, which cause Van to nearly attack Ray. This rouses the waitress, but the two calm down. Van thinks they could end their rivalry right now, but Ray leaves and tells him to meet him tomorrow to stop the Dragon. The next day, Van & Ray pilot their armors and Van distracts the Dragon in the mountains. Ray charges up Volkein's cannon as Van & Dann distract the Dragon. It manages to ensnare Dann, disarming him and Ray aims to shoot it but is momentarily distracted by Joshua and Wendy who appear. He still hits the Dragon but misses the gaps in it's exterior. The dragon focuses it's attention on Ray & Volkein. It throws Dann's sword at him, then carries him away as Ray attempts to shoot it down. Ray charges up Volkein's hand gun and is then contacted by Van over his headset. Van tells Ray that he has to aim for the Dragon's dorsal fins, and Ray hears Joshua on the line, who tells him that when the Dragon fires it's laser, it's dorsal fins open and are structurally weaker on the inside. Ray isn't interested in help but Volkein is smashed into a wall by the Dragon, causing him to drop his gun. Luckily, Dann picks the gun up and shoots the Dragon before it blasts him, causing the Dragon to collapse with it's head falling off, leaving the cockpit unharmed. Ray & Van investigate and find the pilot has been dead for sometime. Ray realizes the Dragon has been running on an automated system, but it ultimately is just another failed experiment like the Twins in B-5-10. Van recovers a data board from the armor and Ray points his gun at him, wanting the board for himself. The two face off but Joshua appears, asking Ray to come home with him. Ray tells him that all he lives for now is avenging Shino's death. He tells Joshua to go home and not come after him again, saying goodbye to him. The Days of No Return Carmen scold Van for thinking The Claw will be out in the open at Zonnet Junction, noting that he must be aware that Van and Ray will be after him. Much later, Ray finally tracks The Claw down and ambushes him in the Sky Garden, attacking from above with a hail of bullets. Dream in Progress The Claw: "Tell me something gunslinger, I'm curious do you have a dream? Come now, everyone has one. What is it that you dream of?" Ray: "Me? my dream... My dream is to TEAR YOU TO PIECES!" - Ray confronts The Claw. Attacking from the skylight above the Sky Garden, Ray attempts to shoot The Claw but is stopped by a flock of birds that get in the way, He descends the skylight on a wire and tries to shoot him again, but is stopped by a woman, who knocks him down with a staff. Joshua and Wendy are also at the scene, and Joshua runs to Ray's side but Ray pushes him away. The Claw asks Ray if he has a dream, and Ray tells him it is to kill The Claw. The Claw is impressed. Joshua pleads with Ray to stop, as it wouldn't have been what Shino would have wanted. The Claw thinks it's wonderful that Ray has such a strong dream. He is curious as to why Ray wants to kill him. Ray screams that it was because The Claw killed his wife, Shino. The Claw tries to reason with Ray, saying that Shino is still alive within Ray. He offers Ray a partnership with the Original Seven, noting Ray's abilities. Ray rejects the offer and launches another attack, only to be blocked by the woman. He manages to knock her aside and takes another shot at The Claw. To Ray's surprise, Joshua jumped in front of the bullet and was hit in the arm. Shocked, Ray asks why would Joshua do such a thing, and Joshua tells him he doesn't want to see Ray become a murderer. Before Ray can act the woman manages to disarm him with her staff. The Claw approaches Ray, saying that his dream cannot kill him. He makes the same offer again to Ray, saying that if they share in a dream they can achieve harmony together. The Claw helps Ray stand up and Ray smirks, noting he has The Claw where he wants him. He summons his armor, Volkein, to help The Claw remember his wife. The Claw remembers, noting that Volkein was created to serve his dream. As Shino created Volkein, that means that Shino is alive within The Claw. This enrages Ray who tries to kill them both with Volkein's gun, but the bullets are deflected by another armor that bursts out of the ground. Ray enters the cockpit for Volkein and tries to grab the armor, but is knocked back through a window and crashes to the ground.Category:Character History